


Sonny and Selena with a Chance

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magenta finally gives birth to the newest member of the Vitus-McKinley-Furter family after Sonny and Selena learn Selena is unable to have children, but Magenta decides to give them a surprise after the birth to her newborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny and Selena with a Chance

Magenta and Riff Raff's second child was due anytime now. Richard and Crystal were very excited to have a new baby, even if that baby would be their future uncle or aunt. Meanwhile about their baby, Sonny and Selena had been trying very hard to have their own child, but so far, nothing would come up and neither one of them would become pregnant. 

Cosmo and Nation then told them that Selena would have the baby since the human gene was stronger, due to Sonny's mother being Janet. When this became an issue, Sonny and Selena decided to have a check-up with the doctors of the castle and see what was keeping them from having a baby. Horror dawned upon them once they finally found out.

"Selena, I'm terribly sorry," Nation said softly to her royal daughter-in-law. "But... Cosmo and I ran some tests... But... Selena, it appears... You're infertile..."

Selena's face paled and her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Infertile," Nation said softly with a frown. "I'm sorry, Selena, but you can't have children."

"O-Oh my G-God..."

Nation lifted the girl's chin to make their eyes meet. "I'm sorry, Selena... I know you've been trying... You could always adopt..."

"I know..." Selena's eyes were filled with tears, she and Sonny have been trying so hard and all that hard work for nothing.

Sonny came into the room to see what was happening. "I couldn't wait any longer... What's going on?"

Selena sniffled and started to cry instantly. She felt very sick. At least it wasn't a miscarriage, that would feel so awful. She rushed to Sonny, hugging him and still crying.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked softly.

Nation heaved a sharp sigh and walked over to the young couple. "Sonny, I'm sorry, but you and Selena cannot have any children..."

Now Sonny was upset and he started to cry himself, his mascara and guy-liner was running. Nation felt so bad for them, so she hugged them, crying silently herself.

After the news, everybody tried to keep up Sonny and Selena's spirts. Frank was upset himself and a little surprised, but he hoped he could help them somehow. He even offered them to become Joey's godparents if they wanted to. LP and David even helped and tried not to rub in David's pregnancy to their faces, despite how excited and thrilled LP was about becoming a mother. 

Miracle and Cosmo even allowed Richard and Crystal to spend some more time with Sonny and Selena. Magenta and Riff Raff were almost in grief for the nearly human couple, they felt bad, especially since they were expecting another child, despite this child being a spawn of DeLordy. But DeLordy was long gone now and wasn't heard from or seen since his banishment and attempts to make Joey his bride called Bunny. 

Speaking of Joey, she was now in a state like Crystal and Richard were in and was now growing to be like a six or seven-year-old child. The twins explained to her what happened and that Transylvanians grew and learned quicker than Earthlings, once Joey was told that, she wasn't so scared. 

She was still attached to her parents and loved the tomboy clothes her uncle Cosmo made for her and did eventually become a tomboy, but was still a Daddy's Girl, and she would only wear dresses to weddings or special dances, but not at her own will. Vanity and Annette still came to look after the girl, Vanity became like the big sister that Joey wished she could grow up with, but due to LP being an adult now with her own family, the two rarely got to see each other, and Annette had lots of free time and became good friends with Frank and Nation. 

Plus she became the castle nanny and would come to look after the kids whenever anyone else would be too busy, especially with Magenta's pregnancy coming up. About a week after the news, Magenta was becoming to where the baby could pop out any minute, and eventually... The water broke, but luckily, it wasn't as early in the morning like it was with Joey's birth. Joey was playing peacefully in the playroom with Crystal and Richard.

Annette quickly rushed into the room as there was yelling and screaming and she shut the door, then smiled fondly to the three children. "Hello, my darling little caterpillars."

"Miss Annette, what's going on?" Joey asked as they were playing with their dolls and spaceships.

"The baby is coming," Annette said to them as she rested on her knees to join them in their playing since everybody else was busy. "Your grandmother honeybee and grandfather bumblebee are going to have their little grub." she said to Crystal and Richard.

"Wow..." Crystal and Richard were shocked and excited themselves.

"A new baby!" Joey smiled as she scooted closer with the twins. "Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I believe the ladybug Nation said it was going to be a little boy." Annette replied sweetly.

"Finally, another boy!" Richard was the most excited, he felt stuck being the only boy kid around due to Crystal and Joey, even if Joey played more like a boy than any other girl would.

Joey looked to him. "Poopie Head..." she mumbled under her breath.

Richard had heard that and tackled her down to the ground.

"Oh, no fighting, please!" Annette softly scolded the children. "We don't want to have milk and cookies taken away, would we?"

Richard and Joey pouted, then settled themselves down.

"Do you have any babies, Miss Annette?" Crystal asked as Annette sat down in the rocking chair which served as a storytelling chair in case the kids wanted one from whoever was looking after them. 

"Absolutely I do," Annette smiled, picking up Joey, and letting the tomboy sit on her lap. "There's my daughter Faith of course."

"She's boring." Crystal pouted, having known Faith herself.

Richard nodded in agreement.

"Oh, she's not boring," Annette said to the children. "She's just funny like her daddy, the Frog Prince."

The kids giggled.

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Magenta yelled as she squeezed Riff Raff's hand, angry and painful tears streaming down her face as the baby was going to be born. She would never see herself doing this, having a child and being a grandmother in the same age point in life.

"Push, darling, push!" Riff cried the best he could, Magenta's grip was tough enough already and it felt like she could even crack his bones if she wasn't too careful, but he was willing go through this for the sake of his sister and the baby.

"It's almost over, Magenta," Cosmo said as he patted the woman with sweat and painful tears. "It's almost over..."

Magenta yelled and roared again.

"Push Magenta, push!" Nation told her cousin as she was going to take care of the baby this time, after all, she was the last one to go into labor.

Frank was a little overwhelmed by this himself, he couldn't even sit still. He became claustrophobic quickly and seemed to jump all around while Sonny and Selena tried to restrain him. This was such a big and extreme day for everybody. Finally, after one push...

Nation sniffled as she finally took out the baby. "It's a boy!" she announced.

Magenta and Riff Raff smiled to each other and sniffled. Magenta cackled as Riff kissed her forehead as they had new member of the family.

"A boy... Oh, what's his name?" Sonny asked, proud of the sibling couple.

"Ve vere hoping you already had vun picked out." Magenta told the boy.

"Huh?" Sonny and Selena were confused.

"We know how much you two wanted your own child," Riff told the kids. "We decided that our child shall become yours as well... You may adopt him as your own child."

Sonny and Selena looked shocked.

"A-Are you sure?" Selena asked them softly, she had a wide smile on her face.

"Ve're sure," Magenta said with a smile. "Besides, Riffy and I are grandparents now, ve have Richard and Crystal to help raise and spoil. You take care of the little vun for us."

"Oh, thank you..." Sonny whispered softly. "You don't have to do that."

"We want to." Riff Raff and Magenta told them together.

Sonny and Selena softly smiled. This was such a big honor and they could become the parents they were hoping they could become. Nation wrapped up the baby in one of Joey's old blankets and handed the little tyke over to them as the baby's new adoptive parents.

"What should we name him, luv?" Sonny asked as he looked at the newborn who had long frizzy yellow orange hair and chestnut brown eyes, he looked like a phsyical form representation of the season of autumn. 

"He looks like an Autumn, but that's a girl's name..." Selena said softly. 

"That could be his middle name..." Sonny shrugged.

Selena also shrugged. "So many possibilities, also with our chance to become parents..."

"Yes," Sonny agreed, the baby seemed to look up then at one of the words his adoptive mother said. "Sonny and Selena with a chance of being parents..."

The baby looked up again.

"What is it, boy?" Selena asked softly.

"I think it was that word," Sonny said before repeating the C word again. "'Chance'."

The baby blinked and gave a small smile to that word.

Selena smiled with tears in her eyes. "Maybe that should be his name... Chance..."

"Hm,... Chance Autumn Furter..." Sonny said himself.

The baby seemed to be attached to that name.

Sonny and Selena smiled together to the easily excitable baby. "Chance..."

Nation smiled herself. "What a beautiful name."

Frank smiled as he put that on the birth certificate. It was also official, Sonny and Selena would care for the child and raise it was their own. They were honored and surprised of Riff Raff and Magenta's decision, but they would agree to it. 

About an hour later, Crystal, Richard, and Joey came to meet the new member of their largely extended family. Sonny and Selena just hoped they would be good enough parents and they would make sure Chance would be all right and get along nicely, even if two of the big kids were his niece and nephew, but he wouldn't know that. Sonny and Selena would tell him when he was old enough to understand, but who knows when that time would come?


End file.
